Araya
by Abulafia
Summary: Sintiendo el peligro que amenaza al santuario, Ikki llega para proteger a Atena, pero un caballero dorado se interpone en su camino.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei.

Araya

La sexta casa del santuario, virgo, se encontraba, como de costumbre, sumergida en el más absoluto silencio ya que su guardián permanecía meditando con los ojos cerrados en su acostumbrada posición de loto, totalmente concentrado en su tarea.

El sabía que la señal de que algo andaba mal en el santuario había llegado a los corazones de todos los santos de Atena. Sin importar su jerarquía o el lugar donde se encontraran en ese momento, era seguro que todos habían sentido el peligro que se cernía sobre la diosa Atena, el santuario y por ende, sobre la tierra. Y también era seguro que todos acudirían al inexistente llamado.

De modo que él esperaría.

Estaba seguro de que Mu, el caballero de la primera casa, Aries, iba a ser perfectamente capaz de mantener fuera del santuario a todos los caballeros de bronce sin ningún problema.

A todos, menos uno. Y era el cosmo de ese caballero el cual Shaka procuraba sentir antes que nadie.

Su esfuerzo fue prontamente recompensado cuando sintió un cosmo agresivo y muy poderoso penetrar en los alrededores del santuario.

Shaka frunció ligeramente el ceño y abrió los ojos.

- De modo que ya estás acá, fénix- murmuró poniéndose de pie para luego caminar hacia la puerta de su casa.

Ikki caminaba lentamente por las ruinas del Coliseo cargando sobre su espada la caja de su armadura. Le hubiera gustado caminar más rápidamente, pero era necesario que estuviera preparado para un eventual ataque sorpresa.

Hacia sólo unos momentos que había sentido un cambio en el ambiente del santuario, algo tenebroso comenzaba a alzarse sobre los territorios sagrados de Atena y, aunque no tenía idea de lo que fuera, él estaba allí para destruirlo.

Estaba totalmente seguro de ser el primero de los caballeros de bronce en llegar al santuario porque, gracias a su continuo vagabundeo por el mundo, en el momento de percibir el peligro él se encontraba muy cerca del santuario. También estaba totalmente seguro de que tanto su hermano como Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya habían sentido lo mismo que él y que en ese preciso momento se dirigían hacia el santuario.

Después de caminar durante más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, Ikki levanto la mirada y pudo ver las escaleras que conducían al primer templo. Comenzó a subir sorprendiéndose más a cada paso de que su guardián no saliera a recibirlo. Definitivamente algo malo sucedía.

Aumentó la velocidad.

Había recorrido más de la mitad de las escalinatas cuando un fuerte resplandor dorado emergió desde la casa de Aries y le dio de lleno en el pecho arrojándolo hacia atrás.

- Ahg..- gruño adolorido arrodillándose en las escaleras mientras dirigía una fugaz mirada varios escalones abajo, hacia donde su armadura había caído.

Se había confiado demasiado y había dejado la prudencia de lado, ahora estaba a merced de un caballero poderoso y sin su armadura.

Gruñó maldiciendo su propia estupidez.

Dirigió rápidamente la mirada hacia arriba, desde donde había surgido el ataque, y pudo ver el resplandor de un gran cosmo dorado. Era evidente que se trataba de un caballero dorado, pero ¿por qué?.

Ikki se levanto lentamente, el ataque no lo había herido severamente, sólo lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero no iba a cometer ese error nuevamente.

- ¡¿Quién sos?!- gritó con enojo. Aunque estaba seguro de que su atacante debía ser un caballero dorado le costaba imaginarse al tranquilo y amable caballero de Aries lanzándole un ataque sin previo aviso.

La persona que poseía semejante cosmo avasallador avanzó dos pasos hacia adelante permitiendo que el fénix contemplara su rostro.

- Shaka..- murmuró Ikki frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué diablos pretendés, atacándome así? – le dijo molesto observando detenidamente como el caballero de virgo bajaba lentamente las escaleras, acercándose cada vez más a él.

Shaka no respondió, sino que se limitó a seguir descendiendo por las escalinatas de la primera casa.

Ikki frunció aún más el ceño y se colocó en posición de ataque.

Shaka se detuvo a cuatro escalones de donde el fénix se encontraba.

- Andate- dijo en un murmullo frío.

Ikki lo miró fijamente, desconcertado por un instante.

- ¿Qué?- graznó enfadado.

- Que te vayas- repitió el caballero de virgo- Por orden de Atena ningún caballero de bronce puede ingresar al santuario- dijo Shaka mirando fríamente al otro caballero- y si insisten nosotros, los caballeros dorados, tenemos permiso para matarlos por insubordinación.- concluyó.

Ikki lo miró sorpresa y consternación. ¿Por qué Atena..?

- Eso no es posible- murmuró más para si mismo que para su interlocutor- ¡no es posible que Saori ordenara eso! Ahora, ¡dejame pasar, Shaka!- gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ataque al caballero de virgo.

Shaka sonrió burlonamente y evitó sin ningún problema el ataque el fénix.

- Ikki, ¿realmente pensás que podés ganarme sin utilizar tu armadura?- le dijo un segundo antes de dar un certero golpe en su estómago que ocasionó que su adversario fuera expulsado varios metros hacia abajo cayendo bruscamente sobre las escaleras.

Shaka sonrió con ironía al ver como Ikki permanecía tendido sobre las escalinatas destruidas por la fuerza del impacto.

Decidió que ya era suficiente y dándole la espalda al caballero semiinconsciente comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba.

- ¿A donde vas, Shaka?- un murmullo apenas perceptible atrajo su atención.

Sonrió, esta vez burlándose de si mismo. Había sido iluso de su parte pensar que iba a deshacerse del fénix tan fácilmente.

Giró sobre si mismo para ver cómo Ikki, tambaleante, volvía a ponerse de pie.

- Fénix, ¿por qué seguís insistiendo?- dijo con desdén- ¿Acaso no entendés que Atena ya no los necesita? – dijo acercándose más a él- ¡Ustedes los caballeros de bronce sólo van a ser un estorbo! – le gritó golpeando brutalmente su mandíbula haciendo que Ikki nuevamente cayera por las escaleras.

Esta vez Shaka permaneció observando detenidamente al otro caballero. Estaba seguro que iba a volver a levantarse.

Su creencia fue acertada porque pocos segundos después Ikki comenzaba a tratar de levantarse nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué te empeñás en proteger a alguien que ya no te necesita, aún a riesgo de perder tu vida?- preguntó Shaka con el mismo frío tono de voz que ahora había adquirido un matiz de curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué?- repitió Ikki en un murmullo. Sus brazos, piernas y manos estaban sangrando y un hilo de sangre recorría desde su frente hasta su nariz.- Es sencillo,- dijo colocándose en posición de ataque mirando desafiante a su adversario- yo soy un caballero de Atena. Yo peleo por nuestra diosa y el mundo que ella protege, junto a mi hermano y mis amigos. ¡Peleo por todos ellos!- gritó mientras arrojaba su ataque a Shaka, quien nuevamente lo evitó sin complicaciones contraatacando hasta dejar a Ikki nuevamente tendido en las escaleras.

- Deberías calmarte, fénix- le dijo con seriedad- Tus amigos tampoco van a poder pasar y si lo intentan van a morir. Así que tené en cuenta que si morís acá, no vas a poder proteger a nadie- terminó ya casi seguro de que el otro caballero no iba a poder levantarse nuevamente después del último ataque.

Pero se equivocó.

Una vez más el fénix trataba de ponerse de pie para desafiarlo una vez más. Shaka frunció el ceño. No quería golpearlo otra vez.

- ¿Que podrías saber vos?- escuchó que Ikki preguntaba con rabia mientras trataba de mantener a toda costa el precario equilibrio que había logrado con mucho esfuerzo. Shaka no entendió a lo que se refería.

Pero el fénix continuó.

- Sólo sos un caballero que se un dios y que siempre se ha considerado superior a los seres humanos- dijo con desdén mientras comenzaba a aumentar su cosmo hasta el infinito- ¡¿Qué podrías entender vos sobre el concepto de querer proteger a aquellos que te importan?!- gritó lleno de rabia lanzando su ataque contra el caballero de virgo.

Shaka permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, simplemente observando cómo el ataque del fénix se acercaba más y más a él.

_- Yo entiendo..- _pensó Shaka cerrando lo ojos y levantando sus brazos para contraatacar.

Ikki se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

_- Yo entiendo más de lo que vos pensás, Ikki- _

El fénix ya estaba frente suyo.

_- Y es por eso ¡que no voy a permitirte pasar!-_ pensó abriendo rápidamente los ojos y deteniendo el ataque de Ikki con su propio ataque.

El impacto que provocó el choque de ambos ataques hizo que los dos caballeros quedaran uno frente del otro con las puños todavía chocando entre ellos debido a la igualdad de fuerza que a la que habían llegado.

Por un momento Shaka se sorprendió de que el fénix, aún sin su armadura, pudiera igualar en intensidad su cosmo, pero sólo fue un momento. Luego recordó que se trataba de Ikki, el caballero del fénix, la única persona que lo había derrotado.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos iba a soportar mucho tiempo esa situación, de modo que trató de moverse, obligar a Ikki a retroceder, pero cuando lo intento un sentimiento de alarma lo embargó.

¡Alguien estaba tratando de entrar en su mente!. No tuvo necesidad de pesar mucho para deducir que quien intentaba la insólita empresa de entrar en sus pensamientos era el muchacho que tenía en frente.

Aunque estaba seguro de que su barreras mentales era infranqueables, Shaka se sintió turbado al comprobar la determinación de Ikki. Y eso momento de turbación fue su error.

Shaka abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir que una parte de su conciencia quedaba desprotegida y a la vista del fénix. El no podía permitir eso.

Realizando un esfuerzo desesperado logro desequilibrar el balance en el que habían permanecido unidos, logrando que ambos fueran ligeramente empujados hacia atrás.

Mientras caía hacia atrás y preparaba su ataque, Shaka pudo escuchar como un casi inconsciente Ikki murmuraba:

- ¿Araya... Shiki?-

Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron de sorpresa al momento en que su ataque impactó contra la cadera del otro caballero haciendo que este cayera con muchas más violencia que en las ocasiones anteriores sobre las escalinatas.

Shaka se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar la calma, a varios metros de donde yacía Ikki. Esta muy contrariado.

Pero también estaba seguro de que el caballero fénix no iba a levantarse de allí por un buen rato, sólo esperaba que fuera lo suficiente.

Una vez más giró sobre si mismo y ,dándole la espalda a un inconsciente Ikki, se dirigió hacia el primer templo.

- ¿Ya terminaste, Shaka?- le preguntó una voz amable a su derecha cuando llegó a la explanada de la casa de Aries.

- Sí,- respondió mirando a Mu, quien le sonrió con tristeza- perdón por haber hecho esto frente a tu casa, pero no se me ocurrió otro lugar- dijo a modo de disculpa.

- No te preocupes- respondió Mu restándole importancia- pero- agregó fijando la mirada en el caballero que yacía desmayado en las escaleras que conducían al templo que él protegía- ¿podrías decirme por qué no utilizaste simplemente una de tus ilusiones? Hubiera sido mucho más fácil- reflexionó en voz alta.

Shaka miró por unos segundos al caballero de Aries e inmediatamente después retomó su camino.

Mu se resignó a no recibir ninguna respuesta a su pregunta y continuó mirando con aprensión al caballero fénix.

Sin embargo, cuando ya pensaba que se encontraba solo en su templo, escucho un murmullo que atrajo su atención.

- Simplemente, no iba a ser suficiente. El es la única persona que ha logrado que recuerde lo que realmente soy, un ser humano. Una ilusión no era suficiente - murmuró el caballero de virgo a sus espaldas.

Mu se sorprendió un poco pero casi de inmediato su expresión de sorpresa se transformó en una suave sonrisa.

- Entiendo- contestó Mu.

Shaka sonrió levemente.

- Adiós, Mu- susurró Shaka antes de entrar a la casa de Aries para luego sumergirse en la oscuridad del templo hasta perderse de vista.

- Adiós, amigo- murmuró Mu en respuesta.

Epílogo

Ikki permanecía parado frente a la recientemente destruida casa de virgo. Había llegado allí después de tratar de evitar que Shiryu se acercara al santuario, cosa que, desde luego, no había conseguido.

Sonrió. Después de todo, realmente se hubiera sentido defraudado si el caballero dragón hubiera aceptado dócilmente que lo echaran del santuario y le impidieran ver a Atena. También había visto a Seiya, a Hyoga y a su hermano. Como lo había supuesto, todos habían llegado prontamente al santuario con el objetivo de cumplir con su misión de proteger a su diosa. Aunque la tarea se había tornado sumamente complicada, ya que no solamente tenían que enfrentarse a los sirvientes de Hades sino también a los propios caballeros dorados.

Ahora los caballeros dorados que quedaban habían llevado a los traidores ante Atena. ¿Qué estaba planeando Saori?.

No estaba seguro, pero creía tener una pista.

Aquello que había logrado leer en los pensamientos de Shaka: Araya Shiki.

Ikki comenzó a caminar entre los escombros que quedaban en la casa de virgo. Sabía que su guardián había muerto y, por alguna extraña razón, eso no le sorprendía.

Una gran puerta dorada a su izquierda llamó su atención puesto que era lo único que parecía haber quedado intacto después de la explosión que tuvo lugar en esa sala.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y cuando llegó a su altura la empujó con suavidad.

Inmediatamente pudo ver como lo que antes sin duda había sido un hermoso campo de flores se extendía ante sus ojos.

Sin meditarlo, el fénix se adentró hermoso jardín destruido, avanzando en dirección a los dos árboles que se alzaban imponentes frente a él.

Llegó hasta la base de las salas y miró hacia sus pies al sentir que la textura del suelo había cambiado. Se sorprendió al descubrir que todo el espacio debajo de los árboles gemelos estaba lleno de flores contrario al resto del jardín donde lo único que quedaba era tierra seca.

Ikki caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, tomó un puñado de tierra seca y lo observó. Esa tierra emanaba un cosmo oscuro, sin duda ese jardín había sido destruido por los nuevos poderes que Hades había concedido a sus vasallos.

Comenzaba a pensar nuevamente en las palabras qua había logrado encontrar en la mente de Shaka, cuando de pronto un lamento desgarrador hizo estremecer el suelo debajo de sus pies.

No fue necesario que se preguntara que había sucedido. Lo había sentido en su corazón. Saori había muerto.

Apretó fuertemente el puñado de tierra que tenía en la mano tratando de controlar su ira, mientras sentía como la desesperación de sus compañeros iba en aumento.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a correr para salir de la casa de virgo, llegar hasta el santuario de Atena y vengar a Saori cuando una idea cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza.

"Araya Shiki"

Ikki permaneció inmóvil analizando cuidadosamente la situación. ¿Como era posible que Atena hubiera muerto si tres de los caballeros dorados aún permanecían con vida? No tenía ninguna duda de que, en circunstancias normales, antes de permitir que algo malo le sucediera a Saori todos los caballeros dorados habrían dado gustosos su vida para protegerla. Por eso no tenía sentido que ella hubiera muerto y ellos no.

Por otro lado, los caballeros dorados había intentado a toda costa que ellos, los caballeros de bronce, interviniera en esta batalla, ¿por qué?.

¿Y por qué sentía tanta tristeza en los corazones de Saga, Shura y Camus?, quienes se suponía que deberían estar felices por haber cumplido su misión.

Tal vez Saori no se habían dado por vencida.

"Araya Shiki"

Estaba seguro de haber divisado al menos levemente cual era el significado de esa frase, si tan solo pudiera hacer que su mente estuviera más clara con respecto a esto.

De pronto recordó lo que había visto en los pensamientos de Shaka.

Araya Shiki, era el octavo sentido, el necesario para ingresar al reino de los muertos sin estarlo realmente.

Entonces, eso era lo Saori y Shaka habían hecho. Sencillamente se habían trasladado al campo de batalla.

Ahora estaba seguro, su pelea sería en el otro mundo adonde tenía que llegar para proteger a Atena.

Ikki dejó que el puñado de tierra se deslizara entre sus dedos para luego caer irremediablemente al suelo. Sabía con certeza absoluta que tanto su hermano, como Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu iban a acudir al mundo de los muertos en busca de Saori.

Segundos después lanzó lo que quedaba de tierra en su mano al viento.

- Muy bien- murmuró mirando como el viento hacia desaparecer el rastro de la tierra- Hermano, amigos, Atena, Shaka- susurró girando para salir del jardín de las salas gemelas- nos vemos en el otro mundo- dijo girando para mirar por última vez los dos árboles que estaban inminentemente destinados a desaparecer.

FIN

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Hola, no estoy segura de como terminé escribiendo esto, aunque me gustó como quedó. En realidad, la trama a grandes rasgos se me ocurrió cuando vi por cuarta vez aproximadamente la escena donde Saori muere (no es que ella no me guste, es más, me agrada ese personaje, pero creo que esa parte esta muy bien lograda, por eso me gusta ) y me fije en el lugar donde estaba Ikki, ¿verdad que parece el jardín de las salas gemelas?. No se si estaré diciendo algo obvio y sabido, pero para mi fue un extraño descubrimiento y de allí salió la idea de este fic.

Espero de que les haya gustado.

Abulafia


End file.
